Infrared light or infrared heating may be used to heat an object. For example it may be used in bathrooms or infrared based saunas to heat the occupants, or to remove ice from the wings of aircraft. Infrared light may be used for cooking and heating food as it predominantly heats the opaque, absorbent objects, rather than the air around them. Infrared light may also be used by industrial manufacturing processes for curing of coatings, forming of plastics, annealing, plastic welding, and print drying. In these applications, infrared light sources replace convection ovens and contact heating. Efficiency is achieved by matching the wavelength of the infrared heater to the absorption characteristics of the material. A problem is that infrared light sources lack ability to dynamically shape the emitted infrared light distribution pattern based on personalization or changing conditions.